


Más allá de todo

by Pau_sq



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:54:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25963174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pau_sq/pseuds/Pau_sq
Summary: Esto es después de la guerra, Harry esta desolado, todo le duele. Perder al amor de tu vida no es fácil, y hay decisiones que cambian todo pero el amor siempre termina por ganar. Es algo trágica pero dale una oportunidad. Es un Snarry
Relationships: Harry Potter & Severus Snape
Kudos: 3





	Más allá de todo

**Author's Note:**

> N/A: Este es el primer fanfic que publico en esta plataforma, lo publiqué hace muchos años en slasheaven y quería comprobar como funcionaba acá. Ahora mismo tambien la publiqué en fanfiction, para que no digan nada de plagio
> 
> Discleimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la autora J.K Rowling, solo los utilizo para estas historias.
> 
> Espero lo disfruten y no sean muy crueles conmigo. Es un snarry.

** Más allá de todo **

Luego de casi 2 meses de la batalla que se presentó en el imponente castillo de Hogwarts, muchas personas han perdido a sus familiares, amigos y muchos seres queridos, muchas personas que han sido de mucha importancia y que tenían el aprecio de muchos. Perder a Remus, Fred, Tonks y muchos otros más era triste, pero para el salvador del mundo mágico era mucho más difícil de lo que se podría imaginar, claro que sufría por aquellas pérdidas pero él sufría el doble de los demás; se sintió abandonado y lloraba desconsoladamente en algún rincón de esa hermosa casa, como lo estaba en ese momento, acurrucado en el sillón viendo crepitar las llamas de la chimenea pero que no le brindaban ningún tipo de calor, sintió un frio que le helaba hasta los huesos, miraba sin mirar, estaba en esa casa que le recordaba la vida que había planeado, pensaba en los posibles hijos que hubiera podido tener y que nunca vería; y todo aquello por esa estúpida guerra que solo conllevo conflictos y demasiado dolor a las personas, pero para él había significado perder a la única persona que no había buscado por la fama, el único que lo había tratado con indiferencia la única persona que lo había amado profundamente, la única persona que amaría por la eternidad, había perdido al único y verdadero amor de su vida, Severus Snape.

Por muy difícil que sea de creer el niño-que-venció se había enamorado perdidamente de ese frío y amargado profesor de pociones, si el mismo grasiento bastardo que le había hecho la vida imposible durante muchos años pero que también le había regalado el año más hermoso y perfecto de su vida, solo con él había podido ser él mismo, solo él le había demostrado todo el amor que podía ofrecérsele a una persona, solo con él había conocido la felicidad verdadera pero como todo, nada es para siempre y lo había perdido en la guerra, se había sacrificado para salvarlo y poder destruir a ese vil ser que quería dominar el mundo; todo había iniciado de la forma más perfecta y linda que ahora solo podía recordar.

** Escena retrospectiva **

Todo había cambiado desde el momento en que en el cuarto curso, donde Harry se tuvo que enfrentar al torneo de los 3 magos, ese día en que el profesor de pociones le había metido en el cuarto donde guardaba todas las pociones, ese día había sido el más terrible o el mejor dependiendo de cómo lo quisieran ver. Para el ojiverde ese día era de lo mejor, se enteró de muchos secretos.

-Potter ¿conoce qué es esto? -Preguntó el ojinegro con cierta burla, él ya tenía conocimiento de que el menor no tenía la mínima idea de que era lo que contenía el frasco, para Harry no había pasado desapercibido ese tono de burla que utilizaba para para para humillarlo pero no dejaría que eso sucediera.

-¿Burbujas de baño, Señor? - Preguntó sarcásticamente sabiendo que Snape se molestaría por su comentario y no se equivocó, el ojinegro le dirigió una gélida mirada, la misma que le lanzaba a Neville cuando destruía alguno de los calderos, pero Harry hizo caso omiso y le ignoro olímpicamente; el pelinegro bufó, sabía que el mocoso solo lo estaba retando.

-Esto es Veritaserum.- Al ver que su alumno no comprendía que era lo que le estaba diciendo, le explico.- Es suero de la verdad, unas cuantas gotas y hasta el señor tenebroso revelaría sus más oscuros secretos.-Sonrió maliciosamente.- Si me llego a enterar que ha vuelto a robar en mi almacén puede que accidentalmente caiga un poco en su jugo de la mañana.- Le dijo entre molesto y divertido de imagina al gran Harry Potter revelando sus secretos a mitad del gran comedor, le parecía muy gracioso.

-¡¿Robar?! - Se exalto el menor.- ¡Yo no he robado nada! -Espeto muy molesto.

-No me mienta.-Le reprendió el mayor.- Yo sé que algo se trae entre manos yl voy a averiguar.-Siseo realmente molesto.

-¡No es cierto! ¿Para qué le robaría yo algo ?, ni que me importara alguno de este tonto almacén; cada cosa que venga de este lugar y esos horribles frasco me repugna.- Harry le levantó la voz, saliéndose de sus casillas.

-No me hable así, ¿Quién se cree ?, solo por ser el niño-que vivió no tiene derecho a hablarme así; recuerde que es un estudiante.-Espetó molesto.- 20 puntos menos para Gryffindor.-Sonrió satisfecho al ver como el rostro del menor se tensaba.

-¡Es usted un bastardo! -Harry ya había perdido el control de su magia, y como no perderlo si había estado conteniendo toda su ira desde que fue elegido como campeón, tener que soportar las burlas, las acusaciones, el miedo y la ansiedad de participar en el torneo estúpido, estaba realmente enfadado. Severus lo miraba fijamente a los ojos, sintiendo la ira que emanaban de esas hermosas esmeraldas; por ello ninguno de los dos se había percatado de que el enojo del chico estaba provocando cambios en el ambiente, todo alrededor comenzaba a vibrar, cada frasquito se tambaleaba con la amenaza de caer o explotar en miles de pedacitos, Harry estaba lanzando grandes oleadas de magia a todos los rincones del lugar y el primero en darse cuenta al recibir un golpe de la magia fue el pelinegro, que desvió su mirada de esos hermosos ojos, vio a su alrededor e inmediatamente supo que algo malo iba a ocurrir, tenía que detener esa magia que podía causarles daño a ellos o crear una mezcla de pociones que tendrían muy malos efectos; pero justo cuando iba a decir algo, el frasquito de veritaserum que aun sostenía en sus manos estalló, derramando todo el contenido en el piso del almacén.

-¡¿Qué ha hecho?! - Exclamo enojado y asustado el ojinegro.- ¡No se sabe controlar! - Le gritó pero el ojiverde en lugar de tranquilizarse, su enojo contenido se volvió más violento haciendo que varios frasquitos cayeran derramando su contenido y mezclándose con la poción que ya estaba derramada.

-Tranquilícese inmediatamente.- Exigió el mayor.

-No puedo.- Saliendo de su insensibilidad, logro ver que estaba provocando. En ese momento ambos iniciaron a sentir el intenso olor de los vapores entremezclados y se recostaron a un lado en la pared, Severus sabía que la mezcla de las pociones que estaba caído con el veritaserum iba a hacer que hablaran sus verdades sin necesidad de preguntas directas .

El efecto de las mezcla comenzó a surtir efecto, comenzó a sentirse mareados y con un poco de sueño, solo eso logró que el menor se controlara y volviera todo a la normalidad, el ojinegro pensó que todo iba a estar bien y que no les afectaron los vapores, tal vez solo dormirían y el veritaserum no haría su aparición, no sabía que tan equivocado estaba.

-P-profesor… -la voz del menor parecía un poco afectado.- ¿Q-qué es lo que sucedió? - Preguntó aun aturdido y mareado por las pociones.

-No tengo ni idea, Harry.-La voz del mayor tembló un poco al decirlo, el pelinegro se sorprendió por la sinceridad con que había contestado. “Maldición” masculló entre los dientes, aquello que había demostrado que la poción estaba en ellos, eso era lo peor que podía pasar, podía revelar sus secretos al hijo de Potter y no podía permitirlo, lo iba a sacar de allí.

-Profesor, yo lo admiro.- Interrumpió la voz del ojiverde, los pensamientos del mayor, incluso el mismo Harry se sorprendió de haber dicho eso.- La verdad siempre he admirado su elegancia, su tenacidad… - El Gryffindor se sorprendió por lo dicho y se tapó la boca con ambas manos, él nunca había pensado de esa manera acerca de su profesor o ¿sí ?, el menor estaba aturdido; El ojinegro frunció el ceño ante estas palabras.

-¿Qué está diciendo? - Su voz salió en un susurro como si lo dicho por el joven le hubiera afectado, “las pociones” pensó.- Potter salga de aquí, después hablaremos sobre su castigo.- Severus había querido exigirle que se fuera , pero su voz parecía suplicar que lo hiciera.

-Y-yo no puedo, si me voy perderé la única oportunidad de hablar con usted a solas.- El menor se volvió a sorrender pero dejó que sus palabras fluyeran, mientras que el mayor lo vio directamente a los ojos y un resoplo salió de su garganta.- Yo sé que usted es un gran hombre y que a pesar de todo es muy valiente… también me parece que eres un hombre muy atractivo, excitante y muy sexy.- Harry comenzó a tutearlo, y se sonrojó por la osadía de hablarle así a su profesor.- Y-yo… -Trató de detener sus palabras.- ¡Yo te quiero! - Exclamó, su frase salió sin poder evitarlo. Espero por la reprimenda que el mayor le podía dar pero está nunca llegó.

-Yo creo que eres un chico excepcional.- Habló finalmente el pelinegro luchando contra los efectos de la poción.- Eres adorable, me encanta tu nobleza, es única, y la manera en que me desafías es inquietante y me fascina, me gusta que no te dejes vencer.- Severus se detuvo, tenía que sacar al chico antes de decir alguna cosa realmente estúpida.- Sal… de… .¡Te quiero! - “¡Rayos!” exclamó por lo bajo, en vez de sacar al chico se le había declarado, “pero que idiota” pensó Severus.

Ambos se miraron directamente a los ojos y desearon poder escuchar de nuevo aquellas extraordinarias palabras que con tanta sinceridad estaban salido de sus bocas; Harry viendo aquellos hermosos y profundos ojos negros le invitaban a aproximarse lo más posible y perderse en ellos, ansiaba poder tener un contacto con ese hombre que tanto le llamaba la atención, dio un paso adelante para poder probar esos delgados labios y sentir el sabor de su profesor, pero el adusto pelinegro retrocedió poniendo sus manos como límites.

-Que ni se te ocurra.- Siseó recuperando su cordura total.- Sal de aquí, todo lo que dijiste y dije yo es falso, solo fueron el efecto de las pociones.- Empujó al chico fuera del almacén, y este que trató de contrariar lo que estaba diciendo, el ojiverde se resistió pero la fuerza del profesor fue superior; el gryffindor se preguntaba cómo es que se había negado a aquello si se había declarado.

** Fin Flashback **

Harry sonrió tristemente al recordar aquello, a pesar de la pequeña sonrisa, muchas lágrimas se derramaban por sus ojos, recordar el comienzo más ridículo y bochornoso de su relación, le hacía pensar en cómo lentamente logro que Severus le dijera de nuevas palabras, llenas de amor y promesas, de un futuro; y también le recordaban la enorme tristeza de no poder volver a escuchar esas hermosas palabras, de no volver a sentir esos fuertes abrazos alrededor de él, de no volver a sentir esos labios y sobre todo de no poder compartir su vida juntos como tantas veces lo planeado, era frustrante tener esos recuerdos y no poder hacer nada por ello.

Podía recordar la promesa más profunda que le había dicho Severus y que tanto ansiaba, aquella promesa que lo había tranquilo tantas veces, las palabras perfectas que ahora morían por no haber cumplido, todos los días recordaba y lloraba. 

"Siempre estaré a tu lado, incluso si muero te cuidaré y amaré por siempre, podrás buscarme en tu corazón o llamarme y yo siempre me acercare a ti y no te dejaré solo"

Si esas han sido las palabras del ojinegro, pero ahora no tenían consuelo alguno, a el ojiverde le parecía irreal llamarlo, él no lo escucharía en donde fuera que estaba, el ya no estaba a su lado para consolarlo.

-¡Sev, amor! - Gritó desesperado a la nada.- Te necesito.- Volvió a exclamar. Al sentir el silencio absoluto sus lágrimas se incrementaron y sus sollozos se puede escuchar en cualquier rincón de la hermosa casa.-No me dejes, te extraño.- Balbuceo entre su llanto, cerró sus ojos para olvidar su alrededor y centrarse en la imagen de su amado.

Luego de un tiempo de incontrolables sollozos, sent una cálida brisa que le acariciaba, un toque suave que lo hizo tranquilizarse, le hizo sentirse como en mucho tiempo no se había sentido, era la tranquilidad que Severus siempre le regalaba, y ahora después de su muerte podía sentirlo, sintió una suave caricia en su pelo, alguien le consolaba, deseaba abrir los ojos pero no podía o no quería y sentirse de nuevo en la soledad de la casa. La calidez de extendió a su mejilla, esa caricia que Snape siempre le prodigaba cuando se recostaba en su regazo para sentir su calor tan familiar.

-Mi hermoso niño.- Escucho la voz entre la brisa.- Siempre estoy para ti, ya no llores por mí.- Las caricias se mantenían.- Sabes que te amo, no sufras continua con tu camino, no te dejes vencer, mi amor.

-No, quiero estar contigo.- Respondió a la brisa el ojiverde.

-Yo sé que eso quisieras pero es imposible, dentro de muchos años nos volveremos a reunir y podremos amarnos en la eternidad.-La brisa acarició los labios del menor, era un beso de su hermoso Severus.-Te amo.- La brisa desapareció de allí. Harry despertó en un frío profundo, y sus lágrimas volvían a caer por su mejillas, era imposible, ¿Había soñado ?, vio a todos lados buscando algo que le indicara que había cierto pero no lo encontró, definitivamente había soñado, aquello era doloroso, ya no lo soportaba, iría a buscar a Severus aun así fuera al mismo infierno, no se quedaría en esa terrible soledad que le acongojaba. 

Decidido se levantó de su lugar, se limpió bruscamente sus lágrimas y se dirigió a su escritorio, donde comenzó a escribir una carta de despedida para sus amigos.

Queridos Ron y Hermione:

Ustedes bien saben que este tiempo ha sido el más difícil en mi vida, yo nunca pensé que podría perder de esa horrible manera a mi querido Severus, ustedes fueron testigos de lo mucho que lo ame y como él llenaba mi vida de amor y alegría, él era mi todo y lo perdí. No soporto vivir en esta casa sin que la única persona que hizo de un año, el año más feliz de mi vida, así que esta nota es para decirle que me di por vencido, lo iré a buscar a donde él este, y les pido que no sufran por mí, yo llegare a la persona que amo y seré feliz junto a él. Los quiero mucho y sepan que donde sea que este yo soy muy feliz si estoy junto a mi adorado Severus.

Los quiero mucho

Atte. Harry Snape-Potter <3

Harry tomó a su lechuza y le ató a la pata el mensaje, ya tenía todo listo, cuando la lechuza llegara aa Ron y Hermione, él ya no estaría con vida, ya estaba junto a Severus siendo completamente feliz. Luego de enviar a la lechuza se dirigió a la cocina y tomo un cuchillo, se encamino a su habitación, agarro una foto de Severus y el, la coloco sobre su enorme cama, se sentó a la orilla de esta y firmemente se hizo dos grande cortes en ambos brazos, corte profundos desde el inicio del antebrazo hasta la muñeca; la sangre comenzó a salir avivadamente, tomo la foto entre sus brazos y la coloco sobre su pecho, cerca del corazón.

-Severus, pronto estaré contigo.- Susurro a la nada, mientras cerraba los ojos, y se disponía a aceptar a la muerte; la sangre ya había creado una gran mancha sobre la ropa de la cama, la sangre no se detenía, salía en grandes cantidades. Luego de unos cuantos minutos, exhalo su último aliento para dar paso a la muerte y finalmente volverse a encontrar con el amor de su vida. El niño-que-vivió había muerto por el amor que le profesaba a la persona que nunca que se había imaginado pero que termino robándole el corazón.

*********************************************** ******************************************

-Severus.

-Albus, ¿incluso aquí piensas molestarme? - Pronuncio con cierta amargura.

-Oh Severus, no seas cruel con este pobre anciano.- El tono de voz tenía cierta tristeza.- Tengo una noticia que darte.

-¿En verdad? ¿Qué es? - Pregunto con cierta indiferencia, aquello no parecía ser importante.

-Es sobre Harry.- Severus al escuchar el nombre de su amado, reacciono queriendo saber más.

-¿Qué le ha pasado?

-Él se ha suicidado.- La voz del mayor estaba quebrándose, era una noticia muy mortificante.

-ohhh… .que mal… pero… está bien… .mmm no es decir….-el pelinegro se quedó sin palabras, aquello era una noticia inesperada que le producía sentimiento encontrado, estaba feliz porque significaba que pronto vería a su pequeño, pero era triste pensar que alguien tan joven no pudiera disfrutar de la vida.- ¡¿Eso quiere decir que pronto lo veré?! - Pregunto emocionado.

\- No exactamente.- Contesto Dumbledore con amargura.

-¿Como que no? Me vas a decir que el ser más noble sobre la tierra, no entro al cielo.- Se rio de su propia broma.

-Pues… - No continúo con la frase.

-vamos Albus, ¿Cuándo va a estar aquí? ¿En qué momento viene para acá? ¿Voy a poder abrazarlo? ¿Estoy bien así? - El pelinegro estaba ansioso y nervioso por la embriagadora emoción de ver al dueño de su corazón.

-Tranquilízate Severus.- Dumbledore trataba de contener sus lágrimas.- El no vendrá.- Finalmente las lágrimas resbalaron pro su mejillas hacia su barba.

-¿Cómo que no va a venir? - Preguntó realmente intrigado y con una desilusión en sus ojos y también algo de enojo por aquello que estaba sucediendo.

\- Severus, los que suicidan va a otro lugar, no vienen aquí, ellos rompen el ritmo de la vida, Harry altero su futuro. Ellos se dirigen a un lugar oscuro donde ellos mismos se torturan y culpan por lo que hicieron.- El mayor estaba explicando lo más tranquilo que sus lágrimas se lo permitían.

-No, no, no, no, no, no, eso no puede ser.- El pelinegro estaba devastado por esa triste noticia.- Un alma tan pura como la de Harry no puede estar en un lugar oscuro.- Se negaba a aceptarlo , unas lágrimas se resbalaron por su rostro.

-Tranquilízate, ellos rompen el orden natural de la vida y son ellos mismos que se niegan a aceptar el error que cometieron.

-No, no.- El ojinegro negaba con la cabeza.- Mi hermoso niño.- Susurró mientras que otras lágrimas se deslizaban por su pálido rostro.

-lo siento Severus de verdad.- El mayor estaba tratando de consolarlo.

-No, me niego a aceptarlo.- hizo un pausa antes de mostrar su decisión.- Yo iré a buscarlo a donde sea que este.

-Severus esto es más difícil de lo que crees, si lo llegaras a encontrar, no podría soportar el dolor que el mismo se causa.- Dumbledore estaba tratando de hacwelo cambiar de parecer, para él era tan difícil ver como aquel que fue como un hijo para él, estaba tan devastado, triste y desolado por no poder estar con quien tanto amo, era totalmente devastador ver el rostro compungido de dolor del pelinegro, las lágrimas resbalando mostrando el interior de su corazón destruido.

-No.- Dijo totalmente decidido.- Yo lo buscare no me importa lo que tenga que pasar, siempre estaré a su lado aun así sea el más grande dolor del mundo.

Dumbledore al ver lo que pupilo no se daría por vencido, decidió darle una oportunidad de buscar al chico de ojos color esmeralda; juntos caminaron un largo rato hacia una puerta parecida a la del castillo de Hogwarts, la atravesaron y al salir de aquel cómodo y reconfortante lugar, solo oscuridad, frio, sufrimiento y mucho dolor, era un mundo tan diferente, lleno de tonalidades grises y negras, todo parecía desolado, un lugar deprimente, lleno de tristeza y amargura, en el fondo se oían voces que personas que estaban quejándose, sollozos que hacían que las piel se erizara, era realmente perturbador y fuera de lo normal.

Ambos adultos empezaron a avanzar por el lugar, tratando de mantener sus emociones lo más frías posibles para no sucumbir ante el dolor que les rodeaba.

-Aquí están todas las almas que se suicidaron, lo que tienes que hacer es pensar en Harry para poder encontrarlo.- Explico brevemente el viejo director.

-Así lo hare.- Severus cerró los ojos y comenzó a recordad todos los momentos de felicidad que había tenido junto a Harry, recordó su primer beso en la sala de menesteres, el beso más dulce que jamás había dado, el beso más que le pudo dar, también recordó su primera cita llena de romanticismo, un lugar tranquilo y relajante cerca del lago, donde estaba a solar declarándose lo mucho que se amaban, sus huidas del castillo para estar lejos de las miradas de los alumnos, la primera noche que juntos estaban, cuando se hicieron uno y las hermosas palabras susurradas diciéndose lo mucho que se amaban, cada recuerdo y cada momento de felicidad vinieron a la mente del pelinegro; luego de un rato los ojos y ya no se abrió donde hacía unos momentos, ahora se encontró en lo que parecía Hogwarts pero totalmente destruido.

Todo en el lugar estaba tirado, polvo, sangre y cuerpos yacían en el piso, era escalofriante, luces de color rojo y verde destruían aún más el lugar, eran hechizos lanzados por nadie, aquello era el día de la batalla que se desarrolló en el colegio, era el trágico día en que muchos han muerto, vio más a su alrededor y todo lo que miraba le producía escalofríos, enorme arañas walking by the place, cuerpo de gigantes tirados, cuerpos de los que parecían magos pero sin un rostro especifico, realmente era una tortura soportar todo aquello, volvió su rostro a un lugar donde no había visto, y allí estaba e acurrucado en un rincón la persona que más amaba en la tierra, en el cielo y en el mismísimo infierno, su pequeño y adorado niño , el amor de su vida, su hermoso Harry, estaba allí llorando, lleno de sangre y suciedad, estaba hecho todo un lio.

-¡Harry! - Grito emocionado y asustado por el estado en que se encontró el menor, corrió hacia el para poderlo abrazar.

-¿Quién eres tú? - Pregunto arrastrándose para alejarse de Severus, sus rostro estaba demacrado y triste, las lágrimas marcaban un camino sobre la suciedad.

-Yo viene a buscarte y llevarte conmigo- Respondió afligido por la reacción que había tenido su amada Harry.

-No puedes, vete, déjame estar aquí solo.- Replico asustado el menor.

-Me niego a hacer eso, déjame mostrarte algo lleno de vida, podrás regresar y ser feliz.

-No, tu no entiendes, tengo que buscar a… -Harry hizo una pausa.- a alguien.- Su rostro demostraba que estaba sufriendo como recordando algo verdaderamente doloroso.

-Yo puedo ayudarte, puedo encontrar a quien buscas.- Harry lo vio directamente a los ojos como considerando su oferta.- No te preocupes yo te ayudo y cuidare de ti siempre, sin importar nada.- Severus trato que con sus palabras el menor recordara algo de sus promesas llenas de amor.

-No creo que lo logres, ¿Cómo piensas hacerlo?

-Ven.- Dijo mientras le tendía una mano para que se levantara del frio piso.- Lo único que tienes que hacer es mirar directamente a mis ojos, sin desviarlos por nada.- Lo vio directamente a esos hermosos ojos que lucían apagados, ahora estaban casi a la misma altura, el pelinegro aún seguía siendo más grande. Tomo las manos de Harry entre las suyas y se dispuso a utilizar la oclumacia a la inversa, para que Harry pudiera ver las imágenes de su vida y sin el irrumpir en la perturbada mente del menor; a pesar de parecer imposible, aun en el mas allá podía preservar ciertas habilidades que poseía en vida.

Severus dijo el hechizo mentalmente y todo comenzó a suceder en cámara lenta, allí en sus mentes comenzaron a aparecer las hermosas imágenes de su vida, el primer día que se dirigieron las miradas, el primer día de Harry en Hogwarts, la primera vez que Severus salvo al pequeño del hombre lobo, el día que revelaron sus secretos en aquel pequeño almacén, el día en que se dirigieron “Te amo”, el día de su primer beso, cada una de sus citas, las caricias, las alegrías, la emoción , la ilusión, el amor y su entrega total el uno al otro, todo su año juntos estaba recorriendo en su mente, cada palabra, cada mirada y cada sonrisa que había significado tanto y que los unía día a día pasaba lentamente ante sus ojos.

Snape tenía lágrimas acumuladas en sus ojos, a pesar de no ser una persona sentimental, al estar allí viendo su vida junto con Harry lo hacía sentir vulnerable, desolado e intrigado, si todo eso no funcionaba como haría para poder estar con su amado niño, en verdad estaba deseando que el ojiverde pudiera recordar y regresar a sus brazos, deseaba poder vivir juntos por toda la eternidad. Luego de un rato de recuerdos las imágenes terminaron y el menor parecía shokeado, parecía no reaccionar a toda la información que había recibido pero luego de unos segundos de conmoción, una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

-¡SEVERUS! - Exclamo con entusiasmo mientras se lanzaba a abrazar fuertemente y con infinito amor al dueño de su corazón.- ¡Severus! - Comenzó a reír y llorar de la emoción por poder reunirse de nuevo con el hombre que tanto amaba, poder volver a estar en esos brazos protectores; el ojinegro lo recibió gustoso en sus brazos, las lágrimas salían libremente de sus ojos mientras enterraba su rostro en el cuello del menor, reconociéndolo y amándolo; de verdad aquello que había funcionado, haber mostrado todas sus vivencias había surtido efecto, le había regresado a su hermoso Harry.

-Amor, estás conmigo.- Susurro en su oído sin soltarse de su emotivo abrazo, su voz desgastada, era entrecortada por las lágrimas que aún se derramaban.- Te amo.

-¡Oh, Severus! También te amo, no sabes cuánto te extrañe.- Susurró igualmente que su amado.- yo vine a buscarte y tú eres el que me encontró y me trajiste de nuevo hacia a ti.- El menor logro balbucear las palabras, definitivamente ese era el hombre más perfecto que nunca lo abandonaría, el sería el único que lo buscaría hasta en el lugar más tenebroso del mundo.

-Oh mi pequeño, yo también te extrañe y mucho, te amo, te amo, te amo, creí que no volverías a mi.- Severus se separó mientras acunaba entre sus manos el rostro del menor.- Tuve tanto miedo, pero soy realmente feliz de poder tenerte de nuevo entre mis brazos.- el pelinegro acariciaba suavemente con sus pulgares las mejillas del ojiverde, limpiando las lágrimas que resbalan por allí.

-Yo también tuve miedo. Te amo tanto.- Sonrió como en varios meses no lo había hecho. El pelinegro se acercó y como en tanto tiempo lo había estado deseando, lo beso como si no hubiera mañana, un beso lleno de emociones, sentimientos, esperanzas, alegrías pero sobretodo un beso de extraordinario amor.

-Debemos irnos, este lugar me da escalofríos.- Dijo el mayor luego de aquel beso lleno de tanto amor.

-Llévame a donde sea, siempre y cuando sea contigo, yo estaré bien.- Declaro fervientemente el menor.- Te amo Severus y nunca me cansare de decírtelo.- El ojinegro le sonrió dulcemente.

-Solo cierra los ojos y estaremos en nuestro lugar, donde todo será felicidad.- Ambos cerraron los ojos, luego de un momento de absoluto silencio, finalmente escucharon una gran cantidad de aplausos y alegría, dándoles la bienvenida el lugar donde todo sería perfecto, allí se encontraban sus amigos, compañeros, conocidos y seres queridos. Sus ropas cambiado drásticamente, Harry estaba vestido con una ropa totalmente blanca e impecable mientras que Severus tenía su típico traje negro, ese nunca le cambiaria, estaba limpios y relucientes, todo allí estaba lleno de vida

-Aquí seremos felices por la eternidad.- Declaro Severus mientras sonreía y abrazaba a su pequeño.

-Donde tú estés, yo seré completamente feliz.

-Igual yo, Harry, igual yo.- Se vio directamente a los ojos y se volvieron a besar, sellando su amor en la eternidad.

ALETA


End file.
